Jīnwū Kurosaki
, , |english voice=Keith Silverstein |japanese voice=Toshiyuki Morikawa |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=June 28 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=25 |rank-part1=Kage |classification=S-rank, Kage |occupations=Tenka Clan Leader, Akatsuki member, K.A.R.A.S.U. mastermind |nature type=Wind Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |ninja registration=008921 |academy age=6 |chunin age=7 |affiliations=Tenka Clan, Akatsuki, K.A.R.A.S.U. |teams=Akatsuki, |clan=Unnamed Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Jīnwū Kurosaki (黒崎金烏, Kurosaki Jīnwū, "Golden Crow of the Black Peninsula") is the powerful leader of the Tenka Clan and head of a secret merchant underground. He was chosen as the leader of the clan because of his ingenuity and quick whit. With his rule, the clan quickly prospered under his rule, everything improving by leaps and bounds. He's established various organizations such as the Mimawarigumi and the Myoken to help further his "causes". He's been hailed and worshiped as one of the greatest shinobi to ever walk the face of the planet. However, what they don't know is that he's secretly part of the now arisen organization Akatsuki, officially acting as one of it's full-fledged members. How long he was part of the group is unknown at this point. Appearance Jīnwū has a rather gentle and docile appearance. He has long black hair, which is darker than most people's, kept tied in a ponytail with a golden band that would belong to that of royalty, except for two long strands on opposite sides of his forehead that hang downwards. His eyes are always narrowed, symbolizing his seriousness and indifference to events that occur around him. Jīnwū wears a unique set of clothing, claiming that it belongs to his father's clan. It was first being worn when he was made the Tenka Clan Head. It has a golden mantle with black markings going around his neck and attached onto his haori at the edges, going down until his midsection. His has long bell-sleeves, which each have slight cuts right above the elbows. Underneath his haori, Jīnwū wears a standard uniform of his own: a white ,a black and , a pair of white , and a pair of . In addition to this, he takes to wear a thick golden belt over the obi, closed at the front by four locks. On either side of this strange belt, there seems to be some unique depictions that would be normally seen in mythology books, stemming from the fact that he loves mythology and ancient lore of many kinds. Personality Nindō Background Synopsis Tools Powers & Abilities Universal Assimilation Technique Shurikenjutsu Kenjutsu Kekkei Genkai Intelligence Deception & Stratergy Contemplation Mythology & Ancient Lore Other Skills Quotes * (To Fuyuki during their initial faceoff) "And you call yourself a god? Ridiculous." * (To his fellow members of his clan, stating his Nindō) "I walk the path of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me." * (To his fellow partner on a co-operation) "You bother to worry about a comrade during a time like this? Your unfailing stupidity never ceases to amaze me." * (To his assistant upon seeing her smile at him) "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious." * (To the Uzumaki Brothers upon their initial meeting ) "I have often heard you shinobi refer to this as fate or destiny. Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the truly powerful: they create this so-called destiny with their own hands." * (To an enemy ninja) "You fool! Don't think you could ever escape my grasp!" * (To the Akatsuki leader about his recent kill) "Helping each other and thinking of each other... then... because of that... end up dying." * (To Sengoku Nisshōkirite in one of their usual arguments) "Tell me, how does it feel to live in a constant haze of stupidity?" Trivia *If he had a databook, it would say the following: ::*Jīnwū likes to visit traditional Japanese cafés while traveling. ::*Jīnwū's favorite food is while he least likes anything westernized, common among his assistant. :::*He also likes to enjoy the food cooked by Yatagarasu, saying that it "soothes his soul", much to her pleasure. ::*He has completed 500 official missions in total: 53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 80 A-rank and 81 S-rank. ::*Jīnwū wished to fight Fuyuki, Madara Uchiha, the Sage of Six Paths, and any upper S-rank ninja. ::*Jīnwū is a VERY moody person, according to Yatagarasu, his assistant. ::*His favorite phrase was "The path of absolute conquest" (絶対征服の道, Zettai seifuku no michi) *He's supposed to be an interpretation of the author's favorite main character from the series Inuyasha - Sesshomaru. This is seen in some of his personality. *His battle theme, according to the author, is Santa Esmeralda - Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood / Esmeralda Suite ::*His actual theme is Girei. Category:Akatsuki Category:Konohagakure Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil